Words of Love
by borupen
Summary: Impian Kim Taehyung hanya satu; menjadi seorang penulis. Tapi semuanya mendadak rumit ketika Jeon Jungkook datang. Hell. (KookV. HighSchool!au).
1. Lesson 1

_"Ketika orang-orang mulai memaki dan mengumpat karena jatuhnya percikan air mata sang bidadari tepat di bawah pelindung bumi, gadis itu dengan tenang berujar: 'Hujan itu tidak sendirian. Ada matahari yang menemaninya, jika keduanya tidak bersatu, tidak melengkapi satu sama lain, maka pelangi pun tidak akan pernah terlahir.' Terdengar sederhana. Tidak perlu kiasan lebih untuk menggambarkannya. Ucapan gadis itu selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Selalu menari dalam benaknya. Bahkan sampai terus ada sampai ia menyadari..._

 _Kalau sebenarnya dirinya telah jatuh hati kepada sang gadis."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Words of Love**

 **Author : Borupen**

 **BTS**

 **Disclaimer :** BTS bukan milik author :")

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **KookV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lesson 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siapa sebenarnya sosok yang berlindung di bawah nama 'Black Rabbit'?_

"Siapa pun dia, yang aku tahu kalau sebenarnya orang ini adalah sosok manusia yang sangat dikagumi, bahkan oleh diriku sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tidak ingin menunjukan identitas aslinya!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan setelah rentetan kalimat kesalnya meluncur dari mulutnya. Dimasukkan majalah yang selesai dibacanya ke dalam tas, lalu mendengus pelan.

"Oi, Tae."

Kim Taehyung, pemuda itu, refleks menoleh. Seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut berwarna merah yang tanpa disadarinya sudah berdiri di sana. Begitu mengenali pemuda itu sebagai Park Jimin, teman sekaligus sahabat di sekolahnya, Taehyung menyugingkan seulas cengiran konyol.

" _Mian_ , aku terbawa emosi. Kau tahu kan, aku selalu kesal jika melihat tulisan yang mengatakan, 'Siapa sebenarnya Black Rabbit?' atau 'Mengungkap kebenaran seorang penulis muda misterius.' Dan hal-hal lainnya menyangkut orang itu,"

Mendengar keluhan Taehyung yang sudah biasa didengarnya, Jimin memutar kedua matanya, "Kau bukannya kesal pada penulis itu. Kau hanya..." ia berhenti sejenak, melirik Taehyung dari sudut matanya, lalu melanjutkan dengan ragu, "Kau tahu maksudku."

"Ya... ya... aku tahu," gumam Taehyung, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Masalahnya hanya _itu_." lalu mengedikan bahu acuh.

Merasa tidak enak karena kata-katanya, Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Seperti biasa. Toko buku Kyobo selalu dipenuhi hampir sebagian penduduk kota Seoul."

Menanggapi ucapan Jimin, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sang objek di depannya dengan antusias. Bahkan di hari libur saat musim panas pun, Kyobo tidak pernah sepi oleh manusia penggila buku. Bangunan besar yang berdiri di kawasan Gwanghwamun itu sudah menjadi bagian kehidupan penduduk kota Seoul.

Seperti biasa, Taehyung selalu menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika langkahnya memasuki toko buku. Baunya selalu sama, bersih dan menenangkan. Beribu atau bahkan berjuta buku terpajang di dalam rak sejauh mata memandang. Tidak pernah bosan walaupun objek yang dilihat tetap satu jenis, setidaknya bagi seorang pecinta buku seperti dirinya.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Jimin yakin.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak tumpukan novel-novel _best_ _seller_ , "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kuduga akan banyak orang yang menanti peluncuran perdana novel baru Black Rabbit, mereka terlihat begitu antusias." Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Jimin memandang kerumunan orang di tempat rak buku dengan tulisan ' _new release'_ , ditambah suara ribut dan pekikan seperti merebutkan sesuatu.

"Ah!" Taehyung memekik tiba-tiba, ia berlari ke arah kerumunan tanpa memedulikan Jimin yang sempat tuli sesaat, "Jimin-a! Ayo cepat! Bisa-bisa kita kehabisan _stock_ bukunya!" serunya mengalahkan suara ribut dalam kerumunan. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya, Jimin memutar kedua matanya, menghela napas pelan, lalu menyusul Taehyung dalam kerumunan yang semakin ramai.

Ada dua alasan mengapa Taehyung begitu menyukai toko buku. Pertama, ia memiliki harapan pada setiap toko buku yang pernah ia datangi. Apalagi yang diharapkan oleh seorang pecinta buku sepertinya kalau bukan karena keinginannya jika suatu hari nanti buku atas nama dirinya-lah yang diperebutkan oleh kerumunan orang yang dilihatnya tadi? Tersimpan dalam rak ' _best seller'_ dan begitu digilai oleh pembaca fanatik sepertinya. Namun di sisi lain, di mana ada sebuah harapan, terselip hambatan yang terkadang bisa meruntuhkan semuanya.

Kedua, karena sosok inspirasinya.

Maupun Taehyung atau Jimin, tidak akan ada orang yang tidak mengenal Black Rabbit bagi siapa saja yang menggilai buku. Terutama novel. Semua orang tahu siapa orang itu.

 _Black Rabbit._

Unik. Aneh. Dan tidak bermakna. Black Rabbit, seorang penulis best seller yang terkenal di Korea abad ini. Seseorang yang dianugerahi kelihaian dalam merangkai dan merajut kata-kata menjadi kalimat yang indah, membentuknya sebuah rangkaian draft dan berubah menjadi cerita fiksi. Bisa dibilang, Black Rabbit seorang penulis pemula. Namun, pada peluncuran buku pertamanya, ia sudah memikat pembaca Seoul dengan novel romantisnya yang berjudul ' _When The First Love Meet'_. Bahkan novel itu laris dalam waktu kurang lebih dua bulan. Penerbitnya pun tidak bosan-bosan untuk membuat cetakan kedua dan seterusnya. Setelah beberapa bulan diterbitkan novel pertamanya, orang-orang kembali dikejutkan karena terbitnya novel kedua Black Rabbit. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia berhasil menerbitkan lima buku dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun. Ditambah lagi masuk ke daftar buku ' _best seller_.'

Dan siapa sangka, seorang penulis terkenal dan dibicarakan banyak orang itu memiliki julukan penulis misterius. Tidak ada identitas khusus mengenai Black Rabbit. Kecuali penerbit, tentunya. Bahkan di setiap artikel yang membicarakan Black Rabbit, Taehyung tidak menemukan keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai identitas lainnya. Apakah ia siswa sekolah, mahasiswa atau bekerja, kapan ia lahir, dan umur yang baru diinjaknya, tidak tertulis sama sekali. Dalam novelnya, Black Rabbit tidak pernah menuliskan biografinya secara gamblang. Ia hanya menceritakan cuplikan novelnya dan apa yang sedang ditekuninya. Tidak ada foto atau pun _e-mail._ Bahkan acara _talk show_ yang suka membahas penulis hebat pun, Black Rabbit tidak pernah muncul atau hanya sekedar menampakkan wajah. Tidak ada pembaca yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Black Rabbit. Termasuk Taehyung sendiri.

 _Siapa sebenarnya Black Rabbit?_

Ah, demi Tuhan!

"Ini tidak mungkin!" seru Taehyung kesal setengah mati, ia menatap berbagai judul buku yang menggunung rapi di depannya. Namun dari sekian banyak judul yang dibacanya, ia tidak melihat novel yang diinginkannya. "Jimin-a... aku tidak mendapatkannya."

Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan. "Sepertinya buku Black Rabbit laku terjual habis dalam waktu satu hari,"

Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang menyukai cerita fiksi remaja, Jimin lebih membenamkan pikirannya dalam tumpukan buku sejarah dan kisah yang berinovatif. Maka dari itu Jimin terlihat tenang dan tidak histeris ketika ia bernasib sama seperti Taehyung. Tidak mendapatkan novel terbaru Black Rabbit.

"Tidak...tidak..." Taehyung mengambil novel-novel secara acak, berharap novel dengan judul ' _With You'_ yang diinginkannya terselip karena tertutup oleh novel lain. Dari rak satu ke rak lainnya. Dari beberapa judul ke judul lainnya. Bahkan ia bertanya tentang _stock_ novelnya kepada pegawai toko buku. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil. Ia tidak menemukannnya.

Oh! Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai tidak bisa mendapatkan novel yang ditulis oleh penulis kesayangannya? Ia tidak menyangka kalau novel itu akan habis dalam waktu satu hari.

"Aku tidak menemukannya! Jimin, bagaimana ini? Aku penasaran sekali dengan ceritanya," masih menyibukan diri dengan mencari, Taehyung menyimpan secara asal buku-buku yang telah diambilnya. Membuat raknya menjadi berantakan.

"Tae..." lelah karena sikap sahabatnya, Jimin mengembuskan napas pelan lalu menghentikan gerakan Taehyung yang sudah beralih ke rak lain, "Kau dengar sendiri kan dari pegawainya, _stock_ bukunya sudah habis. Mungkin kau harus menunggu sampai novel cetakan kedua dibuat."

Kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat, "Eh?! Aku harus menunggu selama itu? Kau tahu menunggu novel terbaru Black Rabbit saja lama, dan sekarang aku harus menunggu sampai cetakan kedua dibuat? Bisa-bisa aku gila karena menunggu."

"Kau berlebihan," kali ini Jimin berseru kesal, "Kenapa nanti tidak meminjam saja pada teman di kelas? Aku yakin mereka juga memilikinya."

Taehyung menunduk lesu sambil mengembungkan pipinya, "Meskipun begitu, aku ingin memilikinya sendiri. Padahal aku sudah mengoleksi empat novel Black Rabbit, kalau aku tidak mengoleksi novel kelimanya, semuanya koleksiku tidak akan lengkap."

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau ingin mengoleksi semua novelnya, kau harus menunggu sampai cetakan kedua dibuat. Ck! Ada-ada saja dengan Black Rabbit itu, membuat penggemar novelnya menjadi gila seperti ini," Jimin berdecak kesal, sedangkan orang yang menjadi objek sindirannya tidak bergeming meratapi kesialannya.

"Kau carilah buku lain, aku akan berkeliling mencari buku yang menarik. Tentu saja selain Black Rabbit yang kau idolakan itu," selesai berkata seperti itu, Jimin melangkah pergi menuju barisan rak yang digemarinya. Yang ber-inovatif, tentu saja.

Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan buku yang diingankannya, Taehyung berjalan tak tentu arah. Matanya dengan teliti membaca setiap judul buku yang dilewatinya. Berharap harapan kecilnya muncul. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya berhenti di depan rak _manhwa_.

"Bagus sekali hari ini. Datang ke toko buku tapi tidak mendapatkan buku yang diinginkan. Benar-benar bagus untuk dijadikan cerita dalam novelku nanti," rutuk Taehyung kesal. Pikirannya kini melayang pada bab-bab cerita dalam novel yang akan ditulisnya.

"Membosankan."

Taehyung tertegun. Ia memutar tubuhnya cepat ketika mendengar suara ngebas yang bisa diketahuinya kalau itu suara laki-laki. Dan dugaannya tepat, sosok jangkung dengan tubuh tinggi, tegap tapi kurus itu sedang bersandar di salah satu rak dengan kedua tangan memegang sebuah komik yang terbuka. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi topi karena pemuda itu menunduk membaca komik yang dipegangnya.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, lalu ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu, pemuda itu berbicara kepada siapa? Apa kata-katanya tadi diucapkan untuknya?

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuat cerita jika alurnya klise seperti itu," sahut pemuda itu kemudian, pandangannya masih terfokus pada komik di depannya, "Cerita seperti itu hanya kumpulan tulisan yang membosankan."

Oh... sepertinya pemuda itu berbicara padanya. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak mengenal siapa orang itu. Apa katanya tadi? Membosankan? Apa maksudnya dengan cerita yang membosankan? Itu kan hanya sebuah ide yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Dan apa maksudnya dengan klise?

"Ng, _mian_ ," Taehyung melangkah mendekat, jujur, pemuda itu sedikit membuatnya penasaran. "Kau berbicara padaku?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu menutup dengan tiba-tiba komik yang sedang dibacanya. Taehyung tertegun sejenak ketika ia bisa melihat wajah sosok pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Wajah oval dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang Korea lainnya. Matanya tampak lebih bulat dan berwarna hitam. Rahang yang kokoh dan lesung pipi yang sempurna. Bibir tipis dan batang hidung yang panjang. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dengan anak-anak rambut yang berada di sekitar telinganya.

Apa ini? Apakah saat ini pertemuannya dengan seorang pangeran yang kelak akan menjadi belahan jiwanya? Hah! Sayang sekali kalau semua ini bukanlah cerita yang berada di dalam sebuah novel.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang penulis jika pengetahuan menulismu begitu kurang," selesai berkata seperti itu, Taehyung hanya tertegun ketika pemuda itu berjalan melewati dirinya. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ah... Sepertinya ia bukan seorang pangeran. Orang aneh mana yang dengan seenaknya mengkritik cita-cita orang yang tidak dikenalnya? Menyebalkan!

* * *

 **Words of Love**

* * *

Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan dirinya!

Kedua tangan Taehyung terkepal erat. Tubuhnya sempat mematung. Ia menatap tajam ketika Cho- _sonsaengnim_ —wali kelasnya—masuk dengan seorang pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya. Tampak dingin dan angkuh.

"Kalian baru saja mendapat teman baru. Ia siswa pindahan dari SMA di Busan," sahut guru berbadan tegap itu, ia berbalik menghadap papan tulis lalu menuliskan sebuah nama dengan huruf _hangeul_.

"Jeon Jungkook. Mohon bantuannya." Lalu pemuda itu membungkuk sebentar dan setelahnya memandang sekeliling ruang kelas barunya. Kedua iris gelap pemuda yang diketahui namanya Jungkook itu menyapu wajah-wajah yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tatapannya datar. Seperti enggan menatap balik siswa-siswa yang nanti akan menjadi teman barunya. Menjadi anak baru memang merepotkan. Ia menatap, menatap dan berhenti tepat di bangku belakang paling ujung kanan samping kaca jendela besar. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Jungkook lebih menatap lama ke sana. Seolah-olah ia mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja dilupakannya. Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik... kedua bola matanya membulat. Bahkan rahangnya nyaris jatuh.

Dan Taehyung menyadari tatapan itu. _Oh! katakan kalau ia tengah bermimpi..._

"Kau bisa memilih tempat dudukmu, Jungkook."

Menanggapi ucapan sang guru dengan anggukan, Jungkook berjalan pelan ke arah yang ditujunya. Tidak dipedulikan suara siswa-siswa lain yang membicarakan dirinya. Entah itu suara kagum atau sebaliknya, Jungkook tidak mendengarnya. Tatapannya belum beralih. Datar dan dingin. Tapi hanya pada satu titik.

Taehyung merasa kalau tubuhnya benar-benar mematung saat itu juga. Terlebih ketika langkah kaki Jeon Jungkook berhenti tepat di depannya, menyeringai tipis, lalu duduk tepat di depan bangkunya. Punggung tegap yang langsung berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Oh, syukurlah, pemuda itu tidak berbalik lagi.

"Psstt..."

Taehyung menoleh ke samping kanannya, mendengar kode Jimin untuk mengambil perhatiannya.

"Kau baru saja mendapatkan sebuah cerita," bisik Jimin cepat, melihat raut wajah kebingungan Taehyung, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tulis apa yang kau lihat."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taehyung semakin tidak mengerti. Namun sebelum Jimin berbicara lebih jauh dan sebelum dirinya mendapatkan jawaban, gulungan kertas acak jatuh mengenai tangannya. Taehyung mengangkat alis, ia melihat sekeliling, siapa orang bodoh yang bermain-main dengan kertas saat guru ada di depan mata? Namun karena ia tidak menemukan orangnya, dengan cepat Taehyung membuka gulungan itu. Tidak butuh waktu satu menit sampai empat tanda siku berhasil tercetak di dahinya.

"Orang itu, tch!" tanpa sadar Taehyung meremas kertasnya jengkel,

 _'Kau tahu, seorang pembaca yang payah biasa menyebut dirinya dengan penulis yang lebih payah. Contoh, seperti di-ri-mu...'_

* * *

 ** _bersambung_**

* * *

halo readerdeul~ borupen di sini :D

udah lama suka bikin ff, tapi baru berani post, hehe. Ini jadi ff kookv pertama yang di-post. _Mianhae_ kalo masih ada kekurangannya ya.

minta kritik dan sarannya ne di kotak review :) _gomawo~_


	2. Lesson 2

"Baiklah, rapat OSIS hari ini kita akhiri sampai di sini. _,_ terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

Suara derak kursi bergeser serentak begitu para anggota OSIS menjawab seruan sang ketua mereka. Berdiri, membungkukan badan sedikit lalu setelah itu berbondong-bondong keluar untuk segera melepas penat karena bosannya menghadapi rapat OSIS. Ruangan yang cukup besar itu kini mulai sepi, meja-meja panjang yang berbentuk leter U dengan meja ketua yang berada di tengah mulai kosong. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang membereskan meja, ada juga yang masih duduk-duduk sambil mengadahkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata tertutup. Atau meregangkan otot-otot tubuh yang terasa kaku karena duduk tegak selama rapat berlangsung.

Seorang pemuda menduduki kursi ketua masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan sampai anggotanya yang satu per satu mulai menghilang, ia masih terduduk di kursinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menopang kepala bagian kanannya. Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Baik-baik saja, Ketua?"

Merasa dipanggil pemuda itu menoleh pelan, kedua iris gelapnya bersirobok langsung dengan kedua mata sang objek yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda cantik (ya, dia memang pemuda. Namun parasnya nyaris tampak menipu) dengan rambutnya berwarna cokelat muda, kedua matanya yang sipit, hidungnya yang kecil dengan bibir tipis, semua itu terbingkai oleh wajahnya yang oval. Setelah itu postur tubuhnya yang ramping. Orang-orang menyebutnya, _rusa_.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Luhan," Oh Sehun menegakkan badannya, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk meregangkan otot motoriknya. "Kau belum pulang?"

Pemuda rusa itu—Xi Luhan—menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menyugingkan seulas senyum, "Melihat ketua masih di sini aku memutuskan untuk mendekat. Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau sakit?"

Menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan gelengan, Sehun berkata, "Hanya banyak pikiran, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oh?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. "Tentang festival sekolah nanti?"

"Ya, aku belum menyerahkan laporan rencana untuk festival nanti ke kepala sekolah. Dan aku belum selesai mengerjakannya," Sehun menyugingkan seulas senyum tipis, kentara sekali binar kelelahan di raut wajahnya.

"Perlu kubantu?" Luhan menawarkan diri. Sebenarnya, _kau menawarkan diri bukan hanya membantu_ , batin Sehun dalam hati. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu dari seorang Xi Luhan.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku meninggalkan laporannya di rumah," Sehun tertawa pelan sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Diliriknya jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, mengembuskan napas lega, lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menginap di sini bukan?"

Luhan tertawa lebar. Terkadang pribadi seorang pemimpin tegas seperti Oh Sehun bisa menunjukan sisi humorisnya. Walaupun terlihat kaku. Luhan mengangguk lalu ikut berdiri. Setelah memastikan ruang OSIS rapi dan bersih seperti awal mereka memasukinya, mereka berdua menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Words of Love**

 **Author :** Borupen

 **BTS**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **KookV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lesson 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang langsung pulang karena sudah ada yang menjemputnya, Sehun lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dari pintu keluar gedung sekolah. Sebenarnya, selain ia di bebankan menjadi seorang ketua OSIS, Sehun mengikuti salah satu kegiatan sekolah lainnya. Dan ironisnya, ia kembali menjadi seorang ketua.

Setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan di sepanjang kordor kelas 1, langkah Sehun berhenti di depan pintu geser sebuah ruangan yang berada di samping ruang musik. Sehun mendongak, membaca tulisan yang tertera di samping pintu itu. ' _Literature Club'_. Begitu yang tertulis. Dari awal melihat tulisannya yang di desain unik namun simpel, Sehun sudah jatuh hati pada kegiatan itu sebelum ia memasuki dunia kegiatan OSIS. Untuk itu ia masih saja menyandang predikat ketua klub litaratur. Walaupun tugas menjadi ketua OSIS jauh lebih banyak.

Sehun menarik napas panjang, memegang kenop pintunya, setelah itu menggesernya. Menampakkan isi dari ruangannya. Jika diperhatikan dengan teiliti, ruangan klub literatur memang tidak luas. Mungkin karena dipenuhi banyak rak-rak buku, komputer dan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan klub liratur, ruangan itu terlihat tidak luas. Namun terdapat daya tarik tersendiri ketika pintu bergeser hingga terbuka. Tidak jauh dari pintu berada, Sehun berjalan pelan menuju salah satu rak. Ia tidak menghiraukan raknya, yang Sehun cari adalah pemandangan dibalik rak buku. Kaca jendela yang besar, meja dan empat kursi yang berada di sampingnya, sehingga siapa saja yang duduk di sana akan bisa melihat langsung taman sekolah samping. Dan yang menjadi daya tarik fotografinya, sinar matahari yang menyinari tempat itu

Dan begitu Sehun menemukannya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Aah…ternyata pemuda unik itu ada. Sehun mengembuskan napas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan lelah dan penat yang menghantuinya menguap entah kemana.

Pemuda itu duduk menyamping dengan kakinya yang disilangkan. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu, kepalanya menoleh ke arah kaca jendela di sampingnya. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan buku yang terbuka di depannya. Dari tempatnya berada, Sehun hanya bisa melihat poni cokelat pemuda itu jatuh dengan bebas, tampak lembut dan menggundang untuk disentuh, dan bayangan yang sedikit menghitam karena sinar matahari sore yang menyinarinya. Sehingga memberikan kesan yang misterius namun indah.

Menyadari tidak sendirian berada di ruang klub, pemuda itu menoleh dan tepat bertatapan dengan kedua mata Sehun. Awalnya pemuda itu mengangkat alis heran, setelah sadar siapa yang menatapnya, ia tersenyum lebar. Binar di kedua matanya berkilat senang.

" _Sunbae,_ "sahut pemuda itu. "Tidak biasanya _sunbae_ kemari."

Sadar dirinya tengah melamun, Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berjalan mendekat menuju si pemuda duduk, "Taehyung, kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah jam kegiatan sudah selesai?"

"Aahh, itu…" Taehyung menggigit bibir pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus berkata apa.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Ada masa—" ucapan Sehun berhenti ketika ia menyadari keadaan ruangannya. Ruangan yang tetap bersih dan rapi, terlihat sekali tidak tersentuh atau terpakai. Diliriknya kembali Taehyung yang masih menunduk, Sehun langsung mengerti.

"Hari ini tidak ada anggota yang datang?" Tanya Sehun _to_ _the_ _point_ , sedangkan yang ditanya mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengangguk lesu. Sehun terkekeh geli, ia sudah biasa mendapati sikap Taehyung seperti itu. Mudah mengenalinya.

"Lalu, kau ingin langsung pulang hari ini?" Sehun bertanya jahil, karena ia bisa menebak Taehyung akan menjawab apa.

"Tidak," Taehyung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan sekarang ini di klub. Bahkan aku sudah merencanakan kegiatan hari ini akan melakukan apa. Dan sayangnya…" ia menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya keras.

Sehun mengangkat sepasang alisnya. Oh…rupanya Kim Taehyung terlihat kecewa. Entah apa yang merasukinya, rasanya ia ingin tertawa. Mengabaikan pikiran anehnya tadi, Sehun berjalan bangku di depan taehyung, meneriknya keluar, lalu mendudukinya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, wajahnya terlihat cemberut.

"Baiklah…" Sehun menumpukan kedua tangannya. "Karena kebetulan kau dan aku masih berada di sini, mungkin ada baiknya jika kita melakukan rencana kegiatan yang baru saja kau buat, bagaimana?"

Kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat, binar di kedua matanya berubah cerah. "Benarkah? _Sunbae_ ingin membantuku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, seharusnya aku malu karena sebagai ketua tidak membuat rencana untuk kegiatan klubnya. Aku jadi merasa tidak bertanggung jawab karena yang melakukannya adalah anggotaku, padahal wakil ketuanya saja tidak melakukannya dan entah pergi ke mana. Untuk itu aku akan membantumu melakukan rencananya."

" _Sunbae_ yakin? Karena kulihat wajah _Sunbae_ telihat pucat," Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati ada yang salah dari raut wajah pemuda di depannya.

Sehun mendesah dibuat-buat, "Kau ingin menjalankan rencananya atau ingin menanyai kesehatanku?"

"Ah, baiklah…baiklah. Maafkan aku," Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia membuka tas yang berada di bawah meja, mengeluarkan buku _notes_ -nya dan tidak lupa pulpen dengan bentuk kepala kelinci. Kembali diarahkan pandangannya menatap Sehun, menunjukan sorot keseriusan di matanya.

"Astaga! Tidak perlu serius seperti itu," Sehun tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Jangan membuat suasananya menjadi tegang."

Taehyung memberenggut sebal, niat serius belajarnya langsung menguap entah kemana. Ia hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi, rencana apa yang sudah kau siapkan tadi?" Tanya Sehun seperti memulai pembelajaran. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat serius, seperti ia memulai rapat OSIS.

"Kegiatan klub hari ini aku mengambil tema ide," tangan Taehyung sibuk membuka buku catatan ungunya, "Langkah awal dalam membuat cerita atau novel biasa diawali dengan ide. Ide yang menjadi kunci utama sebuah plot cerita, karena tanpa ide, cerita yang dibuat tidak aka pernah ada dan tidak akan menemukan awal dan akhir. _Sunbae,_ mencari ide yang bagus seperti bagaimana?"

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Jari jempol dan telunjuknya menyentuh dagu, gestur yang ia lakukan ketika berpikir layaknya seorang detektif. Sepasang alisnya saling bertautan, raut wajahnya begitu serius.

"Ide…" gumam Sehun pelan. Sekilas ia melirik ke luar jendela, beberapa saat ia memandang, seulas senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya. Tentu saja, ide.

Sehun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih menatapnya balik, "Taehyung, sekarang aku minta coba kau lihat ke arah luar jendela."

"Eh?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening, "untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja."

Taehyung menatap Sehun bingung, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah yang diintruksikan Sehun. Apa yang dilihatnya tetap sama seperti yang dilihatnya selama ini. Taman sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana?" Tanya Sehun, ia tidak mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung karena ia lebih memilih untuk menutup mata.

"Err... taman sekolah?"

"Yang lain? Di sana tidak hanya ada taman sekolah, bukan?"

Taehyung terdiam sesaat. Ditatapnya keadaan luar dari balik kaca jendela di sampingnya dengan teliti. Bunga-bunga azalea yang mekar, pohon-pohon sakura yang mengelilinginya, kolam ikan yang terawat, dan tentu saja bangku-bangku taman. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Namun pikiran Taehyung kembali berganti ketika ia merasa melupakan sesuatu. Aah… ada yang kurang ternyata. Tentu saja yang menjadi objek utamanya adalah latar langit sore dengan warna oranye tua.

"Kau melihat matahari sore, kan?" suara Sehun terdengar lagi. Taehyung bergumam pelan sambil mengangguk. Namun tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Cerita apa yang kau dapat dari sana?" perlahan kedua bola mata Sehun terbuka, menampakan Taehyung yang menjadi objek pertama yang dilihatnya.

Kerutan di kening Taehyung kembali terlihat. Cerita? Cerita seperti apa? Apa hanya dengan memandang langit dan matahari sore bisa menemukan sebuah cerita?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, _Sunbae_ ," Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, kembali menatap Sehun bingung. Ketua klub literatur memang tidak bisa ditebak jalinan pikirannya.

"Coba kau ceritakan saja apa yang melintas di kepalamu ketika melihat matahari sore itu?" Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, kedua lengannya masih terlipat di depan dada.

"Oranye," sahut Taehyung langsung, sekilas ia melirik keadaan luar dari sudut matanya lalu kembali fokus pada Sehun. "Berbentuk lingkaran, panas, dan…indah? Begitu melihatnya kau akan merasa….mmm, tenang."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Kau baru saja mendapatkan ide."

Karutan di kening Taehyung bertambah. "Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu _Sunbae_. Hanya dengan melihat matahari, bisa dibilang sebuah ide?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. Ketika ia melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Taehyung, ia menambahkan. "Dengar, ide bisa didapat dari apa pun, kapan pun, dimana pun, dan dalam keadaan apa pun. Contoh seperti kau melihat matahari tadi, apa yang ada di benakmu ketika pertama kali melihatnya? Mungkin orang akan mengatakan 'Bentuknya lingkaran dan berwarna oranye'. Itu terlihat klise, dan sudah biasa. Tapi tadi kau mengatakan 'indah' dan kau merasa tenang ketika melihatnya. Mengapa kau bisa menyebutnya indah dan tenang? Karena kata itu terlintas begitu saja dalam benakmu ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Itulah yang menjadi idenya."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. Tampak masih kebingungan. "Lalu apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan setelah mendapat ide itu?"

"Mengembangkannya," jawab Sehun, "Kau anggap saja kata indah tadi sebagai ' _pondasi_ _ide'_. Satu hal yang mencakup semuanya. Dari pondasi yang kau dapat tadi, kau bisa mengembangkannya. Kata indah tidak selalu menggambarkan satu objek, kata itu bisa mencakup berbagai kalimat. Kau pasti bisa mengkreasikannya, bukan?"

Aah… ia mengerti sekarang maksud perkataan Sehun. Dengan cepat Taehyung mencatatnya sambil tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun.

"Inti dari semua ini, ide bisa didapatkan di mana saja. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencarinya, Taehyung. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, lalu menggeleng.

"Karena mendapatkan sebuah ide itu harus dirasakan, bukan dicari."

Taehyung tertegun. Cara Sehun mengatakan kalimat tadi berhasil membuat Taehyung masuk ke dalam kata-katanya. Sekarang ia benar-benar mengerti. Mendataptkan sebuah ide dalam cerita tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kau harus bisa membuka jalan pikirannya lebih luas. Mengubah hal yang biasa menjadi tidak biasa. Itulah ide.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan Sehun tadi, ide harus dirasakan. Merasakannya saat ide itu mengalir dalam pikiran lalu mengembangkannya menjadi sebuah tulisan.

Inilah yang selalu disukai Taehyung mengenai dunia tulis menulis. Ia bisa menyadari apa yang tidak disadarainya. Ia bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat sebelumnya.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?" suara Sehun berhasil menarik Taehyung ke alam nyata, menyadari kalau dirinya tengah melamun.

" _Nde,_ aku mengerti, _Sunbae,_ terima kasih, _"_ sahut Taehyung. Kembali ditulisnya hal-hal yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, kau bisa bertanya jika masih ada yang kurang kau pahami," jika tadi Taehyung yang tenggelam akan keindahan luar dari kaca jendela besar yang berada di samping kirinya, kini berganti Sehun yang merasakannya. Berusaha memahami kata 'indah' dalam matahari yang baru saja ditatap Taehyung.

"Oh, _Sunbae,_ " panggil Taehyung, membuat perhatian Sehun kembali ke arahnya,

"Hm?"

"Apa yang biasa _Sunbae_ lihat untuk mendapatkan sebuah ide?"

Pemuda pintar! Dalam hati Sehun tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dengan orang se-unik Kim Taehyung. Pemuda yang begitu suka terhadap dunia literasi. Pemuda yang tidak pernah menyerah ketika mendapati ruangan klub literatur kosong tanpa anggota. Dan pemuda yang bercita-cita, jika suatu hari nanti, ia bisa menjadi seorang penulis terkenal seperti penulis yang diidolakannya. _Black Rabbit._ Orang aneh mana yang tidak mengidolakan Black Rabbit? Kecuali orang yang tidak suka membaca, tentu saja.

"Aku hanya harus melihat apa yang kusukai. Saat itu aku bisa menemukan ide," ujar Sehun santai, tidak lupa seulas senyum lebar sehingga kedua matanya menjadi sebentuk garis tipis.

Untuk kedua kalinya Taehyung kembali tertegun. Membalas senyuman Sehun dengan senyum simpul, dalam hati Taehyung menyahut,

 _Bolehkah aku berharap jika suatu hari nanti—entah kapan—aku bisa menjadi idemu?_

* * *

 **Words of Love**

* * *

"Oh, kau belum pulang?"

Sebelah tangan Jungkook terhenti di udara ketika hendak menyimpan sepatu dalamnya ke dalam loker. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya, begitu melihat objek yang memanggil drinya, kedua matanya membulat sesaat namun kembali normal seperti biasa ditambah dengan raut wajahnya yang datar. Dan tidak lupa dengusan kecilnya. Jungkook tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemuda Kim itu di antara dua loker yang berjejer di sisi mereka. Melihat keadaannya sekarang ini, suasana sekolah yang mulai sepi, langit sore sebagai latar luar, dengan mereka berada di ruang loker bertemu secara tidak sengaja, berbincang satu sama lain, bukankah itu terlihat seperti di dalam cerita novel? Namun yang menjadi bedanya, Jungkook sedang tidak berusaha untuk berbincang dengan pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Hei! Aku kan sedang berbicara kepadamu." Kesal karena ucapannya tidak dihiraukan, Taehyung berjalan mendekat sambil berkacak pinggang. Dan suatu kebetulan, loker sepatunya tepat bersebelahan dengan loker sepatu Jungkook. Kebetulan yang aneh. Namun dengan cepat Taehyung segara mengganti sepatu dalamnnya dengan sepatu pantopel hitam.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Tidak biasanya murid baru bisa pulang se-sore ini," celoteh Taehyung berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja kaku. Yang benar saja! Pemuda itu benar-benar minim sekali dalam bicara. Jangankan bicara, menatap dirinya saja tidak. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Jungkook masih saja tidak membalas pertanyaannya, ia terlalu sibuk membenarkan sepatunya. Taehyung mendengus keras, energinya terbuang begitu saja karena menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya. Menguji kesabarannya, tapi hei! Ia seorang penulis—calon seorang penulis lebih tepatnya. Oleh karena itu Taehyung harus bisa bersabar seperti ia menghadapi _writer block_ ketika ia berada di masa-masa pembuatan naskah yang sampai saat ini belum selesai. Bukankah menjadi seorang penulis harus sabar ketika menghadapi semua hal yang berada di sekitarnya?

"Err…" suara Taehyung terdengar kembali, kali ini lebih keras. Sebelah tangannya dilambai-lambaikan di depan wajah Jungkook, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. "Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Atau kau pura-pura tidak bisa mendengarku?"

Baiklah, kali ini Jungkook kalah untuk mempertahankan tingkah dingin dan datarnya terhadap pemuda Kim itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, penulis payah?"

"Oh, lihat! Sekarang ia berbicara!" seru Taehyung puas seolah-olah keadaan saat ini tidak hanya ada mereka saja, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terdiam. Menyadari ada kalimat ganjil yang baru saja didengarnya. "Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan _penulis payah_?"

"Bukankah itu kau? Seseorang yang menyebut dirinya seorang penulis tapi membaca saja tidak suka. Orang seperti itu disebut seorang penulis hebat?"

Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan si Jeon itu? Mengapa Taehyung merasa seolah-olah Jeon Jungkook begitu membencinya? Terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook, selama beberapa detik Taehyung mematung di tempatnya dengan mulut menganga. Ia terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai otaknya pun tidak bisa digunakan untuk membalas perkataan Jungkook tadi. Karena begitu Taehyung mendengarnya, kilasan-kilasan balik dalam benaknya kembali menghantui pikirannya. Taehyung kembali mengingat apa yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

Yakin kalau Taehyung tidak akan lagi membalas perkataannya, sambil mengedikan bahu tak acuh Jungkook berbalik bermaksud untuk segera pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan kini ia yang dikejutkan begitu dirasakannya kerah baju belakangnya tertarik dan nyaris membuat Jungkook terjungkal ke belakang jika tidak dengan cepat ia segera menyeimbangkan bobot tubuhnya.

"Oi!" pekik Jungkook, merasa kesal. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau—"

"Kau yang seharunya berpikir tentang ucapanmu tadi Jeon Jungkook!" bentak Taehyung tepat di depan wajah Jungkook—setelah ia berhasil membalik tubuh Jungkook untuk menghadapnya walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit tidak sopan. "Kau pikir kau siapa sampai-sampai bisa berkata seperti itu padaku?"

Tidak menyangka akan dibentak seperti itu, Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tertegun sejenak. Tidak menduga Taehyung akan bereaksi seperti karena ucapannya tadi. Ya, meskipun Jungkook akui, ucapannya tadi memang terdengar sedikit menyinggung. Tapi, sungguh, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Oke, baiklah. Maafkan kata-kataku tadi, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu," Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya, melihat Taehyung seperti seorang _gadis PMS_ ia mencatat dalam hati agar selalu menjaga kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Karena sepertinya, masalahnya malah akan bertambah panjang.

"Tidak bermaksud menyinggung?" sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat, lalu tertawa meremehkan. "Aneh! Karena aku merasa sepertinya setiap kata sinis yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Kening Jungkook berkerut samar, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap diam dan tidak membalas. Ditambah, ia tidak mengerti apa maksuk perkataan pemuda itu. Mungkin hanya umpatan kekesalan.

"Orang yang tidak tahu dunia tulis menulis lebih baik diam saja."

Oh! Sepertinya Jungkook salah akan pemikiran dangkalnya. Karena begitu kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Taehyung, Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Entah mengapa. Dan tanpa benar-benar disadarinya, sebelah tangan Jungkook terangkat lalu memukul loker sepatu di sebelahnya. Tidak keras, namun cukup untuk membuat pemuda di depannya terkejut sehingga menghentikah ocehannya.

Lain dengan kekesalan yang Jungkook rasakan, Taehyung kembali mematung di tempatnya. Kali ini benar-benar mematung.

"Lebih baik diam saja katamu?" Jungkook mengulang ucapan Taehyung, nada suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dan sinis. "Aku jadi penasaran, antara kau dan aku, mana yang lebih baik dalam hal literasi? Karena yang aku tahu, seseorang bisa bersikap seolah-olah ia bisa melakukannya, namun kenyataannya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau tadi bilang lebih baik aku diam saja karena tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia tulis menulis? Baiklah kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Aku juga jadi penasaran 'sehebat' apa tulisanmu itu sehingga kau berani merendahkan pengatahuan orang lain. Kau ingin aku membuktikan kalau sebenarnya aku lebih hebat darimu dalam dunia tulis menulis?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Taehyung kembali dikejutkan oleh sikap seorang Jeon Jungkook. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu pemuda jangkung itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya, setelah itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pribadi yang mudah marah, dan sekarang menjadi pribadi yang senang bicara panjang lebar dengan ucapannya yang meremehkan. Mana diantara ketiga itu yang menjadi diri dari Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya? Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki sifat aneh seperti Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku?" balas Taehyung, tak ingin kalah dengan meninggikan nada suaranya menjadi satu oktaf. "Dan kau baru saja menantangku untuk membuktikan yang mana tulisan yang lebih baik?" Taehyung tertawa sinis, detik berikutnya sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Jungkook. Menegaskan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya, Jeon Jungkook!"

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat, lagi-lagi hal yang tidak diduganya terjadi. Sejak kapan ia menantang Taehyung dalam hal yang sedikit konyol? Dan, ya Tuhan! Mengapa pemuda itu benar-benar membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati? Dasar orang aneh!

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan, menduga kalau Taehyung itu mengatakannya secara asal.

Taehyung mendengus angkuh, "Tentu saja! Seorang laki-laki tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. Seperti yang Black Rabbit katakan, menjadi seorang penulis harus bisa mengapresiasikan tulisannya dan menunjukan pada orang yang ingin membacanya. Untuk itu aku tidak akan mundur."

Jungkook tertegun sejenak. Melihat binar keseriusan di binar kedua bola mata cokelat Taehyung, raut wajah yang tidak ingin kalah dan kata-kata penuh semangat yang diucapkannya, membuat Jungkook sempat kehilangan kata-kata. _Menarik_. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti ini sebelumya. Memikirkannya saja membuat sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat sedikit, membuat seulas senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, selama satu bulan ke depan aku ingin melihat semua tulisan yang kau buat. Entah itu sebuah puisi, cerpen atau bahkan naskah novel. Aku ingin tahu, sehebat apa tulisan Kim Taehyung seorang calon penulis yang bahkan membaca saja begitu dihindari." Kedua lengan Jungkook terlipat di depan dada, menunjukan kalau sebenarnya ia juga serius dengan ucapannya. Tanpa perlu pertimbangan, bahkan tidak sampai memikirkannya kembali, Taehyung menyahut.

"Aku akan melakukannya! Aka aku buktikan kalau aku benar-benar akan menjadi seorang penulis sehebat Black Rabbit!" seru Taehyung setengah berteriak, antara kesal dan bersemangat. Dan tanpa menunggu Jungkook akan membalas apa, Taehyung segera berjalan melewati Jungkook tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun. Terlihat jelas kalau dia benar-benar kesal. Bahkan sampai Taehyung keluar dari ruang loker sepatu, setelah itu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan menghilang di tikungan, Taehyung sama sekali tidak berbalik lagi sekadar melihatnya. Tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi sepasang mata Jungkook terus memerhatikannya.

"Black Rabbit," Jungkook mendengus kecil lalu tertawa pelan. "Apa hebatnya dari seorang penulis _Black Rabbit_?"

* * *

 ** _bersambung_**

* * *

halo _readerdeul~_ borupen di sini :D

semoga saja belum ada yang lupa sama ff ini, hehe. Baru dapet _feel_ lagi buat ngelanjutin. Terus sedikit cerita, kemarin aku baru nyadar ada nama 'Hotaru' yang nyelip, maaf ya ^^" karena ff ini awalnya itu sejenis kumpulan cerpen, dan sekarang diubah cast-nya jadi Kookv. Deskripsi Jungkook-nya juga ada yang salah, jadi mohon dimaklumi hehehe.

 _Gomawo_ yang udah review di chapter satu kemarin, _mian_ aku belum bisa bales tapi udah kubaca semua kok '3' gak nyangka reviewnya banyak /terharu/

Oke, kritik dan saran ya~


End file.
